


nothing happened

by saviorcomplex



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Possessive Words, Roblox Myths, haha i steal the characters and put them in my world go brrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: And if G0z was brave enough to say it, he would dare to say that Alone was upset.
Kudos: 15





	nothing happened

It was becoming routine to dab the white paint off of his face, and it was very comforting to see the familiar rosy skin beneath.   
Surprisingly, and unlike others similar to him, he lived in a beat up trailer. The small, boxey TV played on a low volume in the living room. Loud enough that he could hear it, but quiet enough that it wasn't overbearing. Sometimes, loud noises were just too much. He could hold a civil conversation, but anything louder than that warranted a headache.

Speaking of loud, he was really getting nervous about the whereabouts of his favourite client. 

G0z was a self-proclaimed doctor, and he was a good one at that. Cheap, usually doing surgeries at no cost. But he was also a clown, and that was what people seemed to recognize him as. He sighed, scrubbing away the white paint on his chin, then he placed the rag on the sink counter and turned on the cold water. A few splashes to the face should wake him up a bit, hopefully enough for him to make dinner.

He walked into the living room, trying to cross into the kitchen, when the flashing of red and blue lights on the TV caught his eye. G0z was about to just walk away, go to the kitchen and make dinner, but then they showed the face of his favourite client.  
His eyes widened, and he grabbed the remote, turning it up a bit. Then he stood, frozen, as the newsman explained the situation.

"At 6 p.m. yesterday, an anonymous caller told the police that there had been a murder in a house on the other side of town. The police closest were dealing with a speeding when they saw the suspected murderer, Albert Flimflam, drive past them. At first, they thought nothing of it, but then they were called and told about the murder that took place." The newsman pointed at the house behind him, where there were policemen surrounding it and investigating the scene. "When they arrived, they saw the suspect running behind the house, away from the scene. It appears the body had been burned, then stabbed multiple times in his chest. The body is still unidentifiable, but if you are missing a loved one the police encourage you to call in." 

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion. He didnt notice that the remote slipped from his clammy hands until it hit the ground and broke. He carefully sat down, too aware of his surroundings. 

"We have Commissioner Gordon today to inform us of the suspected murder."  
"It is no doubt that Albert Flimflam did this, since there is no other leads of anyone else. He left a camera here, and the department is going through it to catch evidence of the murder. If you know Albert Flimflam, or know of his location, you can call us at -"  
The power went off. 

G0z was grateful for that. 

He got up, and was about to go mess with the electrical box, when his front door creaked opened. He sighed, knowing who it was.

"Mr. Traveler, what business do you have here? You didn't schedule an appointment." G0z used his business voice, trying to come across as professional despite them being constantly at each other's throats due to their different personalities.   
"Did you hear the fucking news?" Alone looked around his trailer distastefully. He was clearly disgusted with the way G0z lived.   
"Yes. Albert, he -"  
"Goddammit!" Alone hissed. He always has had a short temper. 

The other myth stepped in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Where is he?"  
"I -"  
"Where the FUCK IS HE?" Alone grabbed G0z by the collar of his button-up shirt, tugging him close to get his point across. It didnt quite work, since G0z was taller than him, but it did help show the pure anger.  
And if G0z was brave enough to say it, he would dare to say that Alone was upset.

"I don't know! I swear on it!" G0z sighed when Alone let go and turned away. They stood there in awkward silence, but then...  
Alone was shaking. Visibly.

"Mr. Traveler? Are you -"  
"Of course."   
G0z pressed his lips together, curious and worried as to why Alone's voice was low, almost a growl.  
Then Alone stood up tall, back straight and shoulders low, as if he is in a professional meeting.   
G0z took a step back when he turned around.

The eye embedded in his chest, usually shut, was wide open, staring directly at G0z. The lights begin to flicker as Alone took a step forward, his own eyes wide as well. 

"Let's make this a....game." Alone hesitated, but then he smiled. Wide and foreboding. "You find him first? You can do whatever you want with him. Keep him, torture him, use him for experiments. Or you could even let him go. If I find him?" The lights turned off.  
"He's mine."

It took a few moments for the lights to flicker back on, and when they did, the eye on Alone's chest was closed, and Alone was staring at him as if nothing happened.

As if nothing happened. 

"Well, G0z, if you hear anything on him, please do inform me." Alone spoke casually, as if nothing happened.

Nothing happened.

"I'm going to visit Rust now, maybe they'll have some answers." Nothing happened.

Then he pushed past him, and left out the door, as if nothing happened.

Nothing happened.


End file.
